Watching
by charleyreede
Summary: Yugi Mutou was not aware of others watching him. Of others noticing him.


**Summary: **Yugi Mutou was not aware of others watching him. Of others noticing him.

**Warning: **Told through a classmate and her sister's view. OC's.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. Wish it was, but it's not. Only thing I got are my OC's.

**A/N:** I'm not really sure of the timeline here, as in what's going on, so I'm creating a time period just after Duelist Kingdom where absolutely nothing happens, they just go to school, and live normal lives. (Except for the children's card game part:) Also, it kind of switches from past tense to present tense at the end. Sorry if it's a bit confusing.

**Watching**

"Ayame."

"What?"

"Ayame."

"What?"

"Ayame!"

"What!"

Someone nudged her. Ayame reluctantly looked up. Her sister, Akane, was nudging her.

"I'm trying to finish my essay. What is so damn important?" Ayame snapped. Akane just laughed. Her sister loved to lash out at people. In a good way, of course.

"That's our homework, baka. We're allowed to 'talk quietly.'" she said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "I have to tell you something. It's _important_."

Ayame just rolled her eyes and went back to working, but Akane swept her paper casually off the table.

Ayame sighed dramatically. "Fine, bitch. Be that way. Something's up, apparently." she said,seemingly bored, but was interested nonetheless.

Akane stuffed the paper with her foot into her sister's backpack so she wouldn't pick it up again. She tried to contain her excitement at her discovery and leaned her elbows awkwardly on Akane's desk.

"Here – wait – " she turned her chair around completely so she was facing Akane properly. "Okay, you know Yugi Mutou? And about how he won the King of Card Games title and all that junk?"

She gestured at said boy, near the back of the classroom, the only one sitting alone.

"Yeah. So?" asked Akane.

"Alright. Just look at him. Don't, like, stare, just try and glance at him. Actually, screw that, stare at him all you want."

Ayame giggled a little and focused her gaze on the young man.

Akane looked at Ayame excitedly. "See?"

Ayame honestly didn't know what Akane was getting so worked up about. "See . . . what?"

"Just look! Watch what he's doing, and how he holds his upside-down pyramid puzzle necklace thing on his neck."

Ayame rolled her eyes for a second time. "Thanks, Akane, I had no idea where his necklace was."

Akane growled a little and moved her sister's head so it was focused on Yugi. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Ayame had no idea what Akane was going on about. If this was about some stupid crush – ugh. Her sister was always lusting after some boy.

"Are you in _love_ with him or something?" she asked skeptically.

"No! Geez, will ya just shut up and listen! Since you obviously cannot see what I'm seeing, let me explain. You are so _dense _sometimes!" she practically shouted.

Akane sighed as if this was some sort of bother to her, while in reality Ayame knew she was dying to scream it out to _somebody._

Both students stared at Yugi. Akane lowered her voice so she was speaking in Ayame's ear.

"Look how he blushes a little, and kind of nods or shakes his head a little bit, as though there's someone talking to him. And how he plays with his bangs sometimes – I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Yugi is talking slash flirting with an invisible someone!" Her voice rose, but never past a whisper.

Ayame stared a little hared at her classmate's face, studying it. She stared at him for a couple of minutes until she let out a small gasp, realizing her sister was absolutely right.

Then her logical side came through.

"There has to be a rational reason for this," Ayame said. "Maybe he just like to talk to himself."

This time it was Akane's turn to roll her eyes. "Is he flirting with himself as well? Because I know what flirting looks like, Ayame. Really, people might talk to themselves, but they sure as hell don't _flirt _themselves."

This was so confusing.

Ayame got up, intending to talk to Yugi and ignoring her sister's protests. She wasn't quite sure what she was planning on asking him, but talking to the main source always helped. She _had _to know what was going on here.

Yugi looked up in surprise as she approached. He waved hestitantly. These girls _never _talked to him, ever. Maybe it was because he had won the title. That had to be it.

"Hi, Yug – " was all she was managed before Akane grabbed her wrist and yanked her away, yelling "Sorry!" over her shoulder as she dragged Akane back to their seat. Yugi looked confused, but seemd to drop it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akane whispered angrily as she plunked Ayame back in her seat.

"That was uncalled for. I just wanted to talk!" Ayame said back, just as angrily.

"Never talk to a suspect without any evidence!"

"Suspect? This isn't CSI!"

Akane took a deep breath, and Ayame followed her example.

"Okay, let's just cool off and I'll tell you about my 'suspicions,'" Akane said. "Which, by the way, makes Yugi a suspect." she added in a superior tone.

Akane sighed. "It really doesn't."

The two sisters continue to argue, and they will do so until the bell rings they move on to their respective classes.

Akane will forget everything by her science class, even though she's been wondering about Yugi's behavior for weeks. Crush #3 gives her the last calculator _and_ offers to be her lab partner. She will be in throes of ecstasy for the rest of the day.

Akane will just forget. It was only really important in that class.

By the time their heads are hitting their respective pillows, Yugi Mutou will have fled their minds completely.

Both girls will never realize how close they came to the truth.

Yugi Mutou won't think about it either. He doesn't really notice.

And he never will.

Until it's too late.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Er . . . puzzleshipping if you squint. I think:)

REVIEW PLEASE:)


End file.
